Winter Is Coming? Winter's Already Here
by OnceUponACaskett
Summary: On their way to the Ice Nation, Clarke finds that she's severely underestimated just how cold it can be until Lexa steps in to warm her up.


**A/N: Inspired by the freezing temperature outside my dorm at the moment.**

"Holy shit, it's cold!" Clarke exclaimed, trying incredibly hard not to fidget on top of her horse. He was a mild-mannered and gentle horse, but even he could reach limits with his rider moving around too much.

"I told you to dress warmly," Lexa stated from her own horse beside Clarke.

"And I thought I did!"

"You underestimated just how cold the Ice Nation can be. And it will only continue to get colder the farther we ride."

Clarke cursed under her breath and rubbed her freezing hands together before bringing them to her mouth and blowing hot air on them. Her teeth chattered and she shivered once more. The simple furs she wore were no match for the frigid temperatures. Their last trip into Ice Nation territory had been a couple months ago when they had defeated Queen Nia and though it had been cold then, it was nothing when compared to now.

Sometimes Clarke really hated the ground and its ever-changing climate. One of the only things she missed about the Ark floating in space was the constant temperature it had been kept at.

"Why didn't you tell me to dress warmer when you saw what I was wearing?" she complained.

Lexa quirked an eyebrow and leveled her with a look. "Would you really have listened?"

Clarke opened her mouth, about to utter a snarky retort, but thought better of it. She clamped her mouth shit once more and grumbled to herself because as much as she didn't want to admit it just then, Lexa was right. She would've been too stubborn for her own good and refused anymore furs offered to her out of pride. Now, however, she really wished that wasn't the case.

The pair rode in silence for several minutes, the only noises coming from behind them as Trikru and Skaikru guards talked amongst each other to fill the time. The mixed group was on their way to the Ice Nation capital in order to observe the official coronation of a new monarch. Kane and Abby were having a conversation between themselves while Octavia and Lincoln, whose kill order had been lifted a long time ago, were riding just behind Indra.

All were bundled up in many layers of clothes with fur sewn into them and wore fur-lined gloves—an item Clarke had actually forgotten to even think about packing for the journey.

 _God, Clarke, I thought you had more sense than this,_ she thought to herself. _Even Indra's wrapped up in a blanket!_

Suddenly, Lexa held up a hand and called everyone to a halt.

"Commander?" Indra questioned, her eyes darting around their surroundings looking for a danger she or the guards may have missed.

Lexa ignored her general and turned to Clarke. "Dismount your horse and get on mine."

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"We will ride the rest of the way together, Clarke," Lexa explained. "You are cold and this will warm you up."

She didn't want to look too eager at the suggestion, but she was pretty sure she failed when she nearly fell from her own saddle trying to get off and heard Octavia stifle her laughter. Her fingers were like ice and it made it hard to grasp onto things.

"Dell!" the Commander called out, summoning a guard.

He trotted over to her instantly. "Heda."

"Put Wanheda's horse on a lead rein with yours."

"Sha, Heda," the man replied before performing his given task.

Lexa scooted back some in the saddle and held out a hand to Clarke. When the blonde took it, she pulled her up to sit in front of her. Reaching behind her into a large saddlebag, she retrieved a fur blanket and enveloped them both in it.

"Hold onto it so it does not slip off," she told Clarke. Her arms settled on either side of her companion as she held onto the reins and nudged her horse to walk forward once more.

Clarke, grateful for the sudden warmth engulfing her, snuggled back into Lexa, her body heat feeling like paradise for the freezing Sky girl. She laid her head on the shoulder behind her and turned it so that her face was partially buried in Lexa's neck.

The brunette jumped when Clarke's icy nose came in contact with her sensitive skin, but she did not tell her to move, instead gathering the reins in one hand and winding her now free arm around Clarke's stomach. That was where her affection ended for now. She was Heda, after all, and she could only afford to show so much sentiment in public.

But she was allowed to have this. She was allowed to have the girl she loved huddle close for warmth, fully confident that the trusted guards becoming witness to this wouldn't speak a word of it to anyone.

"Hey, Lexa," Clarke whispered, her mouth incredibly close to her ear.

She hummed in response.

"Did you purposefully not give me this blanket that was in your saddlebag just so you would have an excuse to cuddle with me on top of your horse?"

The light crimson flush spreading across her cheeks and burning the tips of her ears had absolutely nothing to do with the arctic air blowing around. She cleared her throat and said, "Of course not, Clarke. Don't be ridiculous. I'd merely forgotten it was in there until just now."

"Mmhm," Clarke replied. "It's okay. You just wanted to cuddle with me, you big soft Commander."

Lexa frowned. "I am not soft."

Clarke subtly laid a chaste kiss on Lexa's neck, smirking when she heard her breath hitch. "You so are."


End file.
